Proud
by cartuneslover17
Summary: "Since the day he was born, Peg knew she had been blessed with such a wonderful boy.' Peg Puppy's thoughts after the events of "Mom-A-Geddon". PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**_So I had watched the episode 'Mom-A-Geddon', and honestly, I thought it was a heartwarming episode between mother and son. Peg is such a good mommy, and as overprotective as she is, she's got a good head on her shoulder. _**

**_So this takes place after the episode in which Peg reflects on the events earlier during the episode. Enjoy! ;)  
_ _**

Peg watched as her son made some orders for some actual food. Everyone in TUFF was going to celebrate Dudley remaining in the agency as well as Peg's permission/blessing. The older dog smiled as she watched her son sneak another embrace with the cat Peg believed was his secretary. What was her name? Mitzy?

"I know the airplane-themed food wasn't all that good, mom," Dudley assured her as steaming platters of food were brought over to the main office area from the cafeteria. "But trust me! TUFF food is the best!"

Peg smiled at her son. "Oh, that's great, Dudley," she told him.

Her son smiled at her before leaning down and giving her a loving nuzzle, something he had always done since he was a puppy.

It felt like only yesterday that Dudley was the small, ambitious, sugar-loving child Peg had raised along with her husband. Then when Dudley reached his teen years it was only her raising him; she would never remarry, her heart forever belonged to his father.

Peg's smile cracked a bit as she thought back to his father. Dudley reminded her so much of him: strong, athletic, kind-hearted, caring, and willing to sacrifice for the sake of others.

Dudley was willing to sacrifice his dream of being a secret agent for the sake of pleasing his mother. Peg had to admit that she babied him too much. Though he enjoyed it, deep down Peg knew Dudley wanted some space. He was a grown dog, he needed to follow his own way in his own life.

But that didn't mean pushing away what had given him life. Dudley loved her very much, and Peg would jump in front of some villain's ray gun if it meant protecting her darling son. The way Dudley swooped down to save her earlier today...fighting this flightless villain named Bird Brain who had kidnapped her because of this stylish bracelet Dudley passed off as some early birthday present...and she threw in her two cents by catching the important object when her son sent a high-kick to the cruel man's face.

She never thought Dudley had such powerful skills. Sure, she had seen him chase his own tail with tremendous speed, and when she had bought him that rubber bone he was all-out psyched and chased quite a mile as it bounced off. But this...he truly was the perfect dog. He was, of course, a mixed breed, and one of his most cherished gifts given to him was his big heart of a German Shepherd.

He got it from his father. He was a German Shepherd.

"Here's that coffee you ordered, Ms. Puppy."

Peg looked up and smiled as the cat in the suit handed her the beverage she had ordered earlier after placing that Bird Brain scoundrel in custody. As hard-headed as Peg had observed as the seemingly-tempered feline, she was quite good at her job.

"Oh, thank you, Mitzy," Peg said before taking her drink.

"It's Kitty..." The cat muttered under her breath, but Peg didn't even hear her.

Peg watched as the agency bustled with quick preparations for this celebration for both her and her son. Peg was amazed at how loved her son was by all this top secret people, especially by the female cat, the hybrid with glasses and teeth, and the flea with a voice so loud it could bring an entire football stadium to its attention.

Her son had friends that were outside their own species. She was glad for that. Dudley really needed to spend time with various other animals, and she was glad he could find it here. She couldn't wait to invite them to his birthday.

Soon, another birthday...another year older...

Peg had to face the fact that her darling little boy was now a big dog. He had authority in his voice and the seriousness that battled against his childishness. But he was still Dudley, and the tiny acts of those adult characteristics were usually conquered by his major obsessions and playful antics. She just wished he could wear some pants...

Pants or not, Peg was happy for the way Dudley is and that was that. Sure, she would now worry almost everyday about her son risking his life in his secret agent job. The questions were surfacing through her brain: What if he gets hurt? What if he suffers something permanently? What if he gets killed during a mission?

The last question chilled her and her hand shook while it held her beverage. If her darling Dudley ever did get...

Peg shook her head. She shouldn't think of such things! Afterall, it had been quite a while until Dudley finally told her the truth of what he had been doing for so many weeks now. Surely he had done some risky things, but whenever he came home there was not a scratch on him.

It must have really ached inside for Dudley having to keep his job a secret from her to not risk facing her disappointment and overprotective concern. And he went through all this trouble today just to show that his job was indeed 'safe' and that she wouldn't have to worry about a thing.

Honestly, Peg did worry, but seeing how much her son could handle things, especially with friends behind him, Peggy's anxiety wouldn't last very long.

He was grown up; he already became the man of the house since her husband's time ended. Though still as crazy as ever since he was a child, he could work it, and everyone could deal with it. Especially Peg.

Suddenly, a plate of beautifully designed cheese cake was shoved right in front of her. She looked up to see the smiling face of her now grown son.

"Your favorite!" He exclaimed happily. "For the best mom in the world!"

Hearing her son speak such words made Peg's heart melt. Her son really know how to make a person feel good about his or herself. He was just such a caring animal. She could remember one time when Dudley had volunteered at the pre-school, being a big brother to all little kids and having such a great time. Thought the teachers weren't angry, they did complain about him taking too much during snack time...

Dudley loves food, Peg knew. She would feed him like ten square meals a day just to please his hungry stomach.

But all that food resulted in his growing strength, which he used to take down the bad guys and saving people in Petropolis. Even saving people in the world.

Peg smiled as she accepted the cheese cake. "You're a good boy, Dudley," she told him softly.

Everyday she would tell him that, letting him know that her words were the truth.

He truly was a good boy, and he was one every day. From the day he was born to the events of today. His spirit was something that would brighten anyone's day, especially Peg's.

She could recall that tragic day in her life when her husband met his end. Dudley, though just as heart-broken as she was, took her aside and told her these words that touched her heart and actually made her smile despite the tragedy that day.

_"I'll always be there for you..."_

Those words...she would carry them with her until the day she would join her husband...

And of course, Dudley kept that promise. Everyday day of his growing life, he would spend as much time as he could with his mother while balancing out with his friends. They would go out to dinner together, sing karaoke together, even knit together...Even though he was a grown man, Dudley would still let Peg tuck him into bed, read him a bedtime story, and give him his goodnight kiss. The little things from childhood never seemed to fade as time went on...

Since the day he was born, Peg knew she had been blessed with such a wonderful boy. She felt like the luckiest mother in the world to have such a special person as her son.

A secret agent...a very special job for a very special dog.

Both her and Dudley watched as the agency was filled with conversation, laughter, and the sound of food being scarfed down. She glanced over to see the feline cat in the suit use her claws to cut through a ham; it was made into perfectly sliced pieces with once slash.

Peg had to admit...her son's secretary seemed kind of pretty. Seemingly lazy and moody, but she was indeed pretty...

Peg barely had time to sample her cheesecake when her son slowly wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into another loving embrace.

"Thanks for letting me be an agent, mom..." Her son told her, his tail wagging. "I love you."

Peg's heart melted as she rested her head on her son's shoulder, taking in his loving embrace and his kind, sincere words.

"I love you, too..." She told him. "My sweet, special, little boy..."

She was happy that he was happy.

She was glad Dudley had found what he had been looking for.

She was proud.


End file.
